Broken
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Dirk had sex with his brother when he obviously was drunk. But it seems like that none of them have a problem with incest.. Stridercest. Rated M. I do not own Homestuck.


**A/N: **I do not own Homestuck, nor do I own the characters.

Warning: Contains incest, hard sex and yaoi.

* * *

_Broken, broken_

_Ooooooh_

_You are so bad_

_For doing such a nasty thing_

_My, my_

_Oh dear_

_This is where it begins_

_With being broken, ooh..~_

Dirk Strider just woke up from his sleep, or rather his long nap. Turning around in the bed, he realizes that something is next to him - or someone. Oh _shit._ Was that..? Okay, no fucking way, that couldn't just be..

_Did. He. Just. Have. Sex. With. His. Brother?_

Oh god, no fucking way in hell. Ugh, he better has to explain this to Dave when he wakes up and this is right now before he gets panic and everything else. And yeah, it's true that they actually had sex, but how? How in the fucking hell-

The door bell snaps him out of his thoughts and he quickly got up, while putting on a pair of trousers and a hoodie, then screaming into the hallway, "Coming!", which woke his brother up. Dave turns around on his bed, while Dirk was obviously too fucking busy to hurry to the door and fuck, whoever this was he just couldn't stop pressing down on the bell. He opens the door after ruffling his hair and puts on a smile to whoever this was. "Oh, hey, Jake." His best friend, Jake English, is standing outside the door with red cheeks and even more red ears. "Hey Dirk! Can I come in or are you busy?" Is he busy? Hell fucking not. So, he just steps aside to let him enter the room. "Nah, I just woke up. Guess, I was drunk again." The blonde grumbles, then leading him into the kitchen where he pours some coffee. Jake sits down in front of him, then looking at him. "Uh, Dirk.. I wonder if I could ask you something?" - "Sure, go on." He barely even regocnizes that his brother just entered the kitchen and hands him a cup of coffee without looking at him. "Sup, Jake." Dave greets Jake and he did the same, "Oh, well, I was wondering if I could kidnap your brother for a bit?" He just shrugs and walks straight to his room, then slamming the door.

"Uhm. Okay. Anyway, Dirk.." Jake licks his lips a bit, then looking at him again. "Say, what's bugging ya? You're so silent today." The blonde puts a coffee mug in front of his best friend, shrugging. "We attended a house party yesterday and to be honest, I don't know what the hell is going on.." His best friend blinks, then letting out a sigh. "Oh dear god, I think I know what happened."

Dirk stares at him, raising himself a bit from the kitchen counter. "What?" - "Well, you see.. you did an illegal thing, you know." Jake scratches his cheek for a bit before he grabs the mug and took a sip. "You had sex with your brother." He points out, glancing at him. "Right?"

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out, Mister Obvious. I've realized that about 10 minutes ago." Dirk shrugs, then sighing hard. "Anyway, is that all you have to say?" The other male took another sip, then putting the mug back down on the counter. "Well, you see.. I sorta have a thing for you, Dirk. It's just that.. I think you love your brother more than you realize." Dirk splurts his coffee out that he just drank and stares at the other male in front of him. "I'm not into nasty things like incest, you know!" - "Well. Anyway, it was nice but I have a funeral to attend to." He stands up, then smiling at him. "Hey, that doesn't mean that my feelings for you changed. I still like you a lot." He leads him to the door and as they said goodbye to each other, he closes the door, leaning against it.

"He likes you, huh?" Dave walks over to him, the coffee mug in one hand and a used condom in his other hand. "Look what I found." - "Ew, Dave, you're nasty.. Wait, did we really.." Dirk stares into his bright, red eyes while Dave bit his inner cheek. "Well, yeah, we fucking have. You fucked me so hard that I fell over and bumped into the wall." - "Ugh, Dave! How do you even remember the details?" Dirk facepalmed for a bit, then walking back into his room and if it wasn't obvious, Dave follows him. "Fuck, Dirk. When do you ever realize that my body is covered with bitemarks?" He plopped down on the bed, throwing the condom into the bin next to his bed and puts the coffee mug down, next to the bin.

"Wai- Really?" Dirk glances over his body. Of course, he is wearing something, even if it's just his favorite hoodie and a pair of pajama trousers, but even then he.. He wants him right now and that so hard. Sometimes, Dirk just needs to slap himself for thinking that. But when he looks back to Dave, he never really could imagine that they had sex, unless-

"Stop looking at me like I'm an object." Dave glares at him, then raising his hoodie a bit. "Wanna check it out, for fuck's sake?"

"Ugh, no! Put that hoodie back down where it belongs!" He kneels down in front of him, grabbing his hoodie and pulls it down while touching his warm skin. _Oh shit. _Just by touching him, that probably was a big mistake. Dave smirks at him, then raising an eyebrow. "Dirk, I have no problem with incest. But if you think otherwise, then-" He was interrupted by Dirk who smashes his lips against the lips from his brother. The kiss grew more passionate, as Dirk slowly slides his tongue in, then licking across his tongue before wrapping it around and sucks on it hard. While Dave pulls his brother over him, Dirk was too busy to pull on his pajama trousers, then pulling them down whole. Of course, as always he is wearing no underwear. He unbuckles his own trousers, then slipping two hands under his hoodie and pulls it up, while getting on his knees for a bit just to prepare himself. "Turn around."

Dave turns around, while kicking the hoodie off the bed, then kneeling down in front of the other male. Dirk gets a condom from his cupboard and as he rolls it down on his cock, it twitches in his hands. _Well, who is the one now who's so obsessed in having sex? _He slowly slides his hands over his butt while his length is growing harder with each minute. Pushing two fingers in his butthole, he slides them in and out, while pumping the cock from his brother with each sliding in.

"A-ah, Dirk..!" Dave struggles a bit, while his body shakes from his moans, grabbing the bedsheets tightly while Dirk continues doing that to him. Actually, both of them are enjoying it very much, so it won't be one-sided sex for once. As his butthole is getting rather wet and red, he pushes his fingers out and uses his tongue instead to lick over it, and then licking inside it. Sucking down on it, Dave let out another loud moan, throbbing his cock against his hand. He also continues to pump his cock even more and plays with the tip of it until he came all over his hand.

"U-uh.." The younger male pants heavily, still clenching the bedsheets, while Dirk gets up a bit until the tip of his cock is reaching his butthole. "Tell me if it hurts." He takes his whole length and starts nudging the entrance with the tip of it, then pushing it in a bit. "N-nh.." His upper body was being pressed down a bit as Dirk puts it in whole. Thrusting hard against his butt, he pants hard while Dave let out another loud moan, shaking heavily. He spreads his legs a bit, then he thrusts harder and faster, while leaving several bitemarks all over his back. "N-No, Dirk- No bitemarks this time... ugh!" His words got interrupted by another loud moan which is the cause of thrusting deeper into his butthole. "Haa.." They both let out a few moans until Dirk came into him, while thrusting a few times.

As he released his cock, Dave falls down on the bedsheets, while Dirk throws the very used condom away and rolls down next to him. "I don't have a problem with incest either, dear brother."

His mumbled words are coming out sharper than usual. "I hate you, bro."

Dirk smiles, while turning on his side, then gently brushing his hair aside. "I love you too."

_Ooooh~~_

_Broken, broken_

_Why must you be so dumb_

_And go on_

_With your fantasies_

_You disgust me_

_What a shame_

_I'm broken_

_Once again_

_Ooooh, oooh..~_

* * *

**A/N: **If you've had a problem with this story, then don't read it. It's basically only incest between two brothers. It was fun to write this, to be honest. 8/D


End file.
